Marauders Hogwarts Infamous Pranksters Vol I
by My Annabelle Lee
Summary: Meet James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and others for their first year at Hogwarts. What adventures await them? Please Review!
1. Meetings

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything! I just love writing about JK Rowling's world._

Remus, a boy with light brown hair and crystal blue eyes, walked into a compartment that he had thought was empty at first glance. As soon as he walked in, he realized his mistake. In the corner of the compartment he saw a girl with blond hair about shoulder length. She was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt even if it was summer. When Remus walked in the girl looked up. This was the first time Remus saw her eyes. They were such an intense shade of blue that Remus had to take a step back.

Remus walked over and said, "I'm Remus. Can I sit here?"

The girl said, "I'm Jennifer but I would like to be called Jen. You are welcome to sit here. I don't mind." If Remus thought it was weird that she said that she would like to be called instead of everyone calls me Jen, he didn't show it.

Remus quickly put his trunk on the racks and sat down across from Jen. He was about to say something when the compartment door was opened by a boy with raven colored hair that struck up in every direction. The boy came in and put his stuff up on the racks and sat down. His eyes were a light shade of brown that could be seen through his glasses.

The boy held out his hand to Remus. "I'm James Potter. I hope you don't mind me sitting here. This is the first compartment that wasn't totally full."

Remus shook James's hand and said, "I am Remus Lupin and," pointing at Jen, "this is …" At that moment the compartment door opened again. This time two people walked in. One looked like he didn't really want to come in. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The other guy, with black hair and dark brown eyes, pulled the light haired boy in.

"I'm Sirius and this is Peter," said the boy with black hair with a point to the brown haired boy, "We were wondering if we could sit with you?"

James looked over the two boys and smiled. "Of course you can sit with us. I'm James and this is Remus." James helped Sirius and Peter lift their trunks on to the racks. As soon as they all sat down the train started with a jolt.

It seemed to Remus that no one saw Jen just sitting in the corner with a notebook open. It seemed to him that she was writing something down. This is when Remus realized the boy called Sirius had asked him a question. "I'm sorry, what was that. I was lost in thought."

Sirius asked again, "What year are you in?" Sirius looked over the boy James had called Remus. He seemed to look a little pale. Sirius wondered if the boy had been sick lately.

"I'm a first year," said Remus.

Sirius said, "Wow that means we all will have classes together." With this comment Remus's eyes flashed to the sit where Jen had been. He had to look again to confirm what he saw. Jen seemed to have left the compartment without any one realizing, but the paper she had been writing on was still in the seat. He leaned over and picked it up. It read,_ Remus, please don't worry about it. No one needs to know or see me. I don't really want people to notice me any way._

Right then James's voice broke into his thoughts. James asked, "What house do you guys want to be in?"

Sirius must have seen Peter's confused look because he went on to explain that there were four houses that you could get sorted into. He explained that they sleep and had classes with their houses. That was when James butted in and said that each house had its own "qualities" that the people in the houses looked for.

James's explained, "Ravenclaw look for intelligent people." From the look on Peter's face James knew that he wasn't going to be put there. "Gryffindor is for the brave. Slytherin are for the cunning. All evil wizards have come from Slytherin, and Hufflepuff is every person that doesn't have the qualities for the other houses."

Remus said, "I hope to be put into Gryffindor." "Me too," James replied, "My own family has been in Gryffindor." At this point everyone turned to Sirius, waiting for his answer.

Sirius sis sadly, "I will probably bi in Slytherin because me whole family has been in it. Only a few have been put into other houses but we never talk about them."

Peter with is head lowered said, "I will probably be in Hufflepuff because I don't have any traits that James mentioned before." Sirius said quickly with a short glance to James, "Hufflepuff isn't that bad. I have a cousin in Hufflepuff, and she loves it."

James just looked down. He had already gotten himself into trouble and it had only been, looking at the clock, an hour. 'Wow, we have been talking for an hour."

A knock came and a woman with a food cart popped her head in and asked if they wanted anything from the cart. Sirius and James both jumped up and ran to the cart. They came back in a few moments with their arms full of food. Both James and Sirius dumped their food into an empty seat. As they sat down they grabbed a handful of food.

Sirius looked up and noticed no one else was eating anything. He said with his mouth full, "Well aren't you guys hungry?" This was all the invitation Remus and Peter needed. They quickly grabbed a whole handful for themselves. Remus looked to the corner. Jen meet his eyes and shook her head 'no'.

_Please review. I would like to know what you think about it and if i should update another chapter. I was thinking about writing all seven years which explains the vol I but i don't know yet_


	2. What did you have in mind?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything! I just love writing about JK Rowling's world._

* * *

Last Chapter

_Sirius looked up and noticed no one else was eating anything. He said with his mouth full, "Well aren't you guys hungry?" This was all the invitation Remus and Peter needed. They quickly grabbed a whole handful for themselves. Remus looked to the corner. Jen meet his eyes and shook her head 'no'._

Sirius got up quickly and ran over to his trunk and brought is down onto the floor and started digging through it. James went over and asked, "Sirius what are you doing?" Sirius looked up with his eyes sparkling dangerously. James seemed to understand because he said, "What do you have in mind

Sirius replied, "I think that we should announce to the school that we are here, in a way that no one will expect…"

Remus said quietly, "Right before the feast, but what would we do?"

Sirius had found the book he had wanted and was now flipping through it. "We could charm the Slytherin's plate so they can't put food on the plates. I don't think it would take that long to learn how."

Peter looked confused. "I thought you said that you were going to be in Slytherin. Why would you want to charm your own house's plates?"

Sirius just smiled. "I said that I was probably going to be in Slytherin, but that doesn't mean that I want to be there. Slytherins are a bunch of jerks."

The rest of the train ride was spent on learning the charm. By far the person with that most trouble was Peter, but that was to be expected because he was from an all muggle family. Every once in a while Remus would look at Jen. She seemed to know when he looked at her because her eyes darted up every time. He noticed she seemed to be writing a far amount. Later in the trip, Remus wasn't quite sure when, he noticed a small movement from Jen. When he looked up, he noticed that she was handing over the paper that she had been writing on.

Remus read the paper over and the showed the rest of the guys. They looked over at Remus and stared open mouthed at him. James was the first to recover. "Why didn't you tell us before? This way?," James pointed to the paper, " is a whole lot easier." Remus looked around before responding quietly, "I had to make sure it would work and now I am sure that it does," with a look to Jen. Jen just looked over her paper and smiled.

With the new spell even Peter didn't have any problems learning how to do it. They couldn't wait to get there so they could try it out. Finally they heard the compartment door open. Someone who wore a badge with a 'P' on it came in and said, "We are getting close to Hogwarts now. You guys better get your robes on." With that Remus saw that Jen got up and left with robes in her hands. No one seemed to notice she left but right afterwards James got up and closed he compartment door. After everyone had changed, Sirius looked up. "Are we ready to make our enterence?"

No one had a chance to reply because at this point the train stopped and everyone made their way outside. They heard a voice saying, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They went towards the voice and saw a man, but not just any man. This man was twice as tall and at least tree times as large as a normal man.

Remus looked around as he, James, Sirius, and Peter got into one boat. Remus finally saw what he was looking for, Jen was getting into a boat with a girl, who had auburn hair, but as he watched he noticed that no one really saw here. The girl with the auburn hair was talking to a girl with light brown hair. Again he wondered how she could go so unnoticed by the people around her.

* * *

_Please review. I like conductive criticism. I would like to know what you think of the story so far. I know this was a short chapter but it was the best place to leave it off. I promise it will get better as the story progresses (at least I hope)._


	3. Touche

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything! I just love writing about JK Rowling's world._

* * *

Last Chapter

_Remus looked around as he, James, Sirius, and Peter got into one boat. Remus finally saw what he was looking for, Jen was getting into a boat with a girl, who had auburn hair, but as he watched he noticed that no one really saw here. The girl with the auburn hair was talking to a girl with light brown hair. Again he wondered how she could go so unnoticed by the people around her._

The Feast

The boat ride was uneventful other than Sirius trying to tip the boat his cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, were in. When they reached the other side of the black, they got out and were ushered into the entrance hall. A stern witch came out and explained about the feast and the houses and then left. Remus watched as she left and decided that he never wanted to be on her bad side.

A few minutes later the witch came back and led them inside the great hall. They were lead up in front of the staff's table. The stern witch went up in front and put a stool in the middle of the hall and put a hat on it.

Remus heard James and Sirius talking about the enchanted ceiling in the great hall. He didn't realize until he looked up that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky. As Remus looked at the ceiling he heard music but it was too caught up in the ceiling to realize that the hat was singing. He was taken out of his thoughts when the stern witch started saying kid's names. Now he was nervous he didn't know what to do or if he would even be sorted into a house because of what he was. Then he heard a name he recognized.

"Black, Bellatrix" She walked up and put the hat on. The hat was only one for a couple of seconds when it said, "Slytherin". Sirius's other cousin Narcissa was also put in Slytherin. Now, Remus thought, it was …

"Black, Sirius" Sirius with his head held high walked up and sat on the stool. The hat took a little longer to decide where Sirius should go. Finally it said, "Gryffindor". With a huge smile on his face, Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table. As Remus watched Sirius his own thoughts turned back to what house he was going to be in, if any.

"Evans, Lily" The girl with auburn hair was sent to Gryffindor along with the girl with light brown hair named Heidi Gale.

"Healen, Samuel" was put into Ravenclaw.

"Jorlly, Liam" was made a Hufflepuff.

The witch saying "Lupin, Remus" pulled Remus out of his thoughts as he walked up to the hat and put it on. A minute later it said, "Gryffindor". Remus looked up surprised and made his way over to sit next to Sirius. They talked about when they were going to start the charm until they heard…

"Pettigrew, Peter" Peter look really pale. Remus was scared that he might faint, but Peter got up to the stool just fine. He put on the hat.

Peter's POV

_Where should I put you? I think that you might do well in Slytherin._

'Please not in Slytherin. I would like to be in Gryffindor with my friends.'

_Loyalty, Hufflepuff prides itself on loyalty._

'No please, I would like to be in Gryffindor.'

_If that is where your heart truly lies then it will be_ "Gryffindor".

Normal POV

Both Sirius and Remus clapped hard when the hat had said, "Gryffindor". When Peter sat down Sirius said, "And you thought you were going to be in the Hufflepuff." Peter, with a small smile, said, "Yeah I guess I was scared for nothing." Peter knew that no matter what, he would never be able to tell them what he had heard the hat say. Sirius looked up and said, "You guys James is next."

"Potter, James" The hat didn't even take a minute to decide he was going to be in Gryffindor. James came over and they decided they should probably start to charm the Slytherin's plates. There were a lot of plates to do.

"Snape, Severus" was made a Slytherin. James looked up and said, "He looks like a Slytherin to me. Look at him. It looks like he hasn't washed his hair in days."

"Stone, Jennifer" The hall got quiet. Then people started to whisper to each other. "Stone, did McGonagall say Stone?" Peter looked over to Sirius and asked, "Why is every one talking about Stone?"

Sirius replied, "Stone is one of the names that is a pureblood. Jennifer's parents went missing ten years ago. No one knows where they are. The last I heard was that her parents left her with her grandparents and never came back."

"Yeah, I would have thought that if she lived we would have heard about her before today." James looked up so he could see what Jen looked like. Remus then understood why she didn't want people to know her. That would have brought up unwanted questions.

"Gryffindor" Jen came over and sat down with everyone saying, "I would have thought Stone would have been in Slytherin" "Don't forget that one of the Blacks didn't go to Slytherin either." The whispering only stopped after Professor McGonagall (at least that was what James heard from another student) cleared her throat.

James looked over and saw Sirius concentrating. That is when James remembered that they were supposed to be charming the Slytherin's plates. He quickly hit Peter to get his attention. Peter's "what?" pulled Remus out of his own thoughts. Finally everyone got to charming, and when then they were done Professor McGonagall said, "Wall, Melissa." James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter watched as Melissa was sorted into Ravenclaw. McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took both the hat and the stool away.

Professor Dumbledore spoke about the Forbidden Forest and other things but James and Sirius heard nothing of it. Sirius's eyes lit up when Dumbledore said, "Forbidden Forest". Peter was sure that Sirius would try to go into it. He would see it as an adventure and nothing more.

"This year a Whomping Willow has been planted so please stay away from it. We don't want any of you to get hurt. With the announcements done let's eat." Food appeared magically. Sirius, James, and Peter instantly began pilling food on their plates. "Remus, aren't you hungry?" Sirius hit Remus on the arm "Hello any one home?"

"Yeah sorry just thinking about what Dumbledore said during that speech. I wonder why he didn't…" Remus never got to finish his sentence because at that exact moment you could hear protests from the Slytherin table.

"Hey wait a minute I can't put food on my plate." "At least yours doesn't spit food back in your face." With that every student turned towards the Slytherin table, and laughed because of the scene they saw in front of them.

The Slytherin plates wouldn't keep food on it. Some would throw the food back in the owners face, but with some the food would just hover over the plates. Professor Collins, as later the four-some would learn, walked over and tried to charm the plates back to normal but nothing worked.

Dumbledore then walked over and did one spell, which no one heard over the laughter, and the plates went back to normal. Dumbledore looked around the room, his eyes sparkling with laughter behind his half-moon spectacles. "Now that we have that matter settled please everyone please continue eating."

The four-some was surprised how well that the charm worked. The rest of the meal was uneventful. Remus looked over at Jen several times throughout the meal. He had only seen her eat a half of a sandwich. Remus decided that he must have missed her eating other things, because seriously no one could only eat half a sandwich with all there foods in front of them.

After all the deserts had been eaten Dumbledore announced that is was time to head up to bed. While on the way to the common room, everyone stopped. There was this boy that was wearing Slytherin robes, and he seemed to be picking on a first year.

Then to everyone surprised they heard a voice say, "Wow Malfoy, I am so proud. You surely impress me, picking on first year and a Hufflepuff no less." The crowd parted and Jen walked right up to the boy with blond hair.

"Stone, I didn't even know you survived. I thought maybe your grandparents would have left you because obviously you did something to make your parents leave you."

Jen didn't even look fazed by the comment. She actually looked like she was laughing. "Touché, Malfoy, touché." He walked over to her and said, "How about we start this all over again. Hi, I am Lucius Malfoy." "I am Jen Stone, nice to meet you."

With that comment Sirius looked at James and said, "Well I guess being put into Gryffindor doesn't mean you are a Gryffindor." Peter was about to ask what that meant but everyone had started walking to the common room. Peter decided that he would just ask the next day.

Everyone went up to their dormitories and as soon as their head hit the pillow they were asleep. Well almost everyone. The only person who was left awake was Jen, and she was sitting in the common room reading.

_Please Review. I would love your feed back._


	4. Like Your Parents

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything! I just love writing about JK Rowling's world._

_I want to thank my first reviewer_ **emuerz. **_Thanks again!_

Last Chapter

_Everyone went up to their dormitories and as soon as their head hit the pillow they were asleep. Well almost everyone. The only person who was left awake was Jen, and she was sitting in the common room reading._

Sirius was the first person awake in the guy's dormitory. He quickly got out of bed and went to take his shower. When he got out, he realized that no one was awake yet so being his normal energetic self, he started to wake everyone up. Sirius didn't stop to think maybe people weren't morning people. He woke up James by jumping on his bed. James pretty much pushed Sirius off the bed and said, "Leave me alone! How could anyone be up this early?" Sirius then decided that James would want to have a nice cold shower. Ho got off the floor and went to the pitcher of water under the window. Sirius walked over and poured the whole pitcher on James.

James's "Sirius I am going to get you" ended up waking both Remus and Peter. When Sirius heard James, he ran down to the common room and hid. About a half-hour later James, Remus, and Peter walked down the stairs, ready to go to breakfast.

James called, "Sirius, come out, I won't do anything to you now, maybe later, but not now." Sirius looked up from the nook that he had found on a table in the corner of the room. He called back, "James, I am right here. I can't wait to see what you come up with for getting me back."

Remus walked over to Sirius. "What book are you reading?"

"I don't really know. When I came down this morning I found it open to this page on the table. I just started reading it. It is an amazing book."

By the point James had walked over with Peter following close behind. "I have seen that book. My parents have it in their library. It is really advanced magic; most of it is counter curses to the dark arts curses. My parents won't allow mw to look at their copy. I wonder whose it is."

Must be a seventh year," said Peter. He really just wanted to be part of the conversation. Peter just wanted to be friends with them, and he told himself that he was going to do everything possible to be friends with them.

"No Peter, I don't think even seventh yeas would be allowed to have this book. We maybe with all those attacks but I still don't think so. Whose ever it is knows a fair amount of the dark arts," Sirius said with out looking up from the book.

"Why is that?"

"This book only gives the counter curses which means you need to know the curses before you read the book." Sirius turned to the front of the book. "I would only know about half these curses and my family owns almost every book about the dark arts."

"Why don't we go to breakfast? We probably shout not have looked at it. Lets just go and pretend that we didn't see it." Remus looked a little worried.

"Fine lets go."

At breakfast Peter remembered what Sirius said the night before. "Sirius, I have a question. What did you mean by being in Gryffindor doesn't mean you are a Gryffindor?"

"Sorry Peter, I forgot that you come from a muggle family. Well Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies. They have been like that since the founding fathers. Well when Stone shook Malfoy's hand that broke that law. Stone might be in Gryffindor but she, how do I put this, she won't act like a Gryffindor. I bet she knows a lot about the dark arts."

That scared Peter because the hat thought she should have been in Slytherin. Sirius must have thought that Peter was scared of the dark arts comment because he said, "Don't worry Pete she wouldn't try anything while she is here."

Peter just gave a small smile and started eating again. Professor McGonagall came around and handed everyone a time table. James looked over it and just shook his head. "Well at least we don't start with double potions." It was the best thing he could think of to say. The first class was Transfiguration and then Double Potions. After lunch they had Herbology.

"Why is Double Potions so horrible?" Peter looked over his time table waiting for an answer. He couldn't see anything wrong with it.

James looked at Peter and said, "See that women sitting next to Professor McGonagall?" Peter looked over to the staff's table. "You mean the one with brown hair that is pilled on top of her head?" James turned back to Peter. "Yeah, well she is the head of Slytherin, her name is Professor Collins, and she is the potions master. She favors her own students. Gryffindors always have potions with Slytherins, so no matter how hard you try you never get the grade you deserve unless every thing is perfect."

"We should probably start down since no one really knows where the class room is," said Remus. With that James, Sirius, and Peter got up to follow Remus. They found that room with only a few minutes to spare. They quickly got in and sat down. James and Sirius paired up and sat at the back of the room. Remus and Peter sat at the table next to them. No one saw Jen slip in and sit in the back corner. Lily came in quickly and sat at the first available seat, which happened to be at the table with Jen.

As soon as the bell rang Professor Collins stood up and started talking about potions. "This will be a hard class for all of you, but it you do as you are told it will pay off in the end. Potions is very useful in daily life."

The rest of the class was taking notes about certain types of potions. The bell rang and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all got up and headed out the door. Their next class was transfiguration.

The bell rang just as everyone sat down. Professor McGonagall got up and went to the front of the room. She quickly did role call and started the lesson. "Why don't we start a practical lesson? Everyone have their wands ready to copy me." That was how the lesson went. By the end of class only James, Sirius, and Jen, much to Sirius's and James's dislike, could turn their feathers into a needle.

Everyone else had to practice it as their homework. Peter looked frustrated. Sirius just said, "Keep trying Pete you are bound to get it down sometime."

This didn't help Peter's mood. "Yeah when is sometime like in a year. I can't even do the simplest transfiguration. I don't think I can be a wizard."

James just turned around (he was walking with Sirius in front). "Peter only three people got it to work. Stone just got it at the end of the period. Even Remus didn't get it during class."

"So says the person who got it on the first try!"

"No more like fifth, but it doesn't matter how many tries I did it in. If you want help just ask. I will gladly help you."

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Herbology was just as boring as James had thought it was going to be, but Peter seemed to have fun. James did like the Jen was having problems with this class. The only good thing about the day, as Sirius decided, was the open period right before dinner. Everyone went up to the common room. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter went in and took one of the corners with a couple comfy chairs. The minute Sirius sat down, his eyes began to sparkle. James looked up and said, "Sirius, what are you thinking?"

It was amazing that James already knew Sirius so well. "Well if you and I could a feather into a needle what is do different then a chair or something else?"

Remus was quickly becoming the most sensible one of the group. "What a minute, first of all we would be in so much trouble and secondly only the two of you can do it." Remus seemed to know what Sirius was thinking too.

"Well you guys could work on it this week and we could do it next week." Sirius looked really hopeful.

"No we can't physically hurt someone like that, maybe in charms we will learn something we can prank with." Remus seemed to think that would be fun. Remus looked around and saw Jen sitting near the table they found the book that morning. The book was gone. Peter seemed to see the some thing.

"I wonder who owns the book me found this morning because who ever owned it picked it up. The book is gone from the table." Sirius and James looked over. What seemed to amaze Remus was that neither of them could see Jen sitting in the same spot as Sirius had this morning, reading a book.

"Well, I am personally glad that it is something from our house because I know that we will be protected whoever it is." James's eyes lingered on the table until he said, "Remus, isn't that Stone sitting there reading a book?"

"Yeah that is Stone and she is in the exact spot you were this morning Sirius," Peter piped in.

"What is your guy's point? So she is sitting there reading. I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't bother me." Sirius looked angry.

"Well, Sirius, what if the book belongs to her? I think she might know enough of the dark arts to be able to understand it." Remus met Sirius's eyes. "I also want you to know that the spell we used at the welcome feast was in fact hers. She was sitting in the compartment when I walked in, just none of you guys noticed her there. Maybe she isn't as bad as you think she is."

This speech brought the desired affect. James and Sirius had their mouth wide open. "Why didn't you tell us about her then?"

"Well James, I was about to introduce her but then Sirius and Peter walked in. I met her eyes and she shook her head to tell me not to bother with introductions."

Sirius looked at Remus and said, "I still don't like her, no matter what book she has done. Why did she shake Malfoy's hand then if she doesn't believe in the dark arts and being a pureblood?"

"Haven't you ever heard '_keep your friends close but your enemies closer_'?" a voice from behind the group said. Everyone turned around quickly to see Jen just standing there. "I came over to tell you dinner is almost over so you guys might want to hurry if you want something to eat."

No one realized that everyone had left except for them and Jen. "Why didn't you go down if dinner had started?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Sirius, that was completely uncalled for." Remus looked ready to kill.

"No, Remus, it is ok. It is a perfectly good question. The answer is that I wasn't hungry." The smile never left her face. "Now that I told you what I wanted to I will just go sit back down and you can finish talking about me." As soon as she finished, she turned and sat right back down and picked up her book again.

"Let's go to dinner. I am really hungry. Please." Peter didn't stop pleading until James finally said that they would go.

Jen was right, dinner was almost over. By the time they got there almost everyone had left, either onto the grounds or back up to their common room to start their homework. They ate quickly but stayed in the Great Hall for awhile.

"I can't believe she just walked over and said that quote, told us about dinner and then left. I wonder how long she had been standing there."

"Sirius, I think that you are over reacting a little and she only heard the question. She wasn't close enough to hear anything other than that." Remus's tone told Sirius that he disapproved of what Sirius had said either before in the common room or just then.

"Then if you like her so much why don't you just go and be friends with her? I am sure that you two would get along great."

"I _will_ leave then since you don't seem to want me here either." Remus looked mad and this was where James learned that he never wanted to be on Remus's bad side.

"No, please Remus, don't go. Sirius didn't really mean those things." James gave Sirius a hard look. "We don't want you to go."

"No it is fine I understand completely. Don't worry I won't hold it against _you_. I am sure Jen is better company then Sirius is anyways." He was gone before anyone could say something else.

James just turned to Sirius and gave him an evil glare. "No, why did you have to go and do that? It is only the first day of school and you are already judging people and making enemies. Let you just say something, you are doing the exact thing that your parents do, and on that note I am leaving. Come on Peter, Sirius needs to think without distractions."

Sirius sat in the Great Hall for hours just thinking about what James had said about him and his parents. It was midnight before Sirius even thought of moving. After about fifteen minutes debate, Sirius decided to head up to the common room. He had decided he would apologize to Remus for what said.

Sirius walked into the common room and was surprised to find Remus and Jen still up. Sirius walked over. "Remus, I am sorry for what I said and Jen I am sorry too. I wasn't giving you a chance to prove yourself. I have so bent on not being like my family that I started acting like them. Again I am sorry."

Jen looked up. This was the first time Sirius had seen her eyes. He was amazed at the color they were. "NO it is fine you every right to think what you did. If you didn't know me then it would look like I was trying to be friends with the 'enemy'. I was always taught that if you can keep enemies as close as friends, it helps you in the long run. No matter how much I don't want to be Malfoy's friend, or any Slytherin for that matter, I feel that it might help me later." Jen gave Remus a look that clearly said 'Forgive him; he did say he was sorry'.

Remus looked from Jen to Sirius. "Yeah it is fine. I overreacted too. I am sorry." Sirius just went up to Remus and held out his hand as a peace offering. Remus took his hand, and then Sirius sat down. "Jen will you tell me more about you since I don't know anything."

"Well you know my parents left me with my grandparents when I was one. After that I seemed to fall out of the eyes of the wizarding world. My grandfather died when I was three and my grandmother remarried a muggle. Though he took a little while to get used to the idea that she was a witch, he got used to it. He didn't seem to mind me. Well then my grandmother dies and my 'new' grandpa remarried a muggle and she hated me. So when I was six I was taken to her daughter's house to be raised. They didn't have any kids when I got there but the next year they had a little boy, Adam. After Adam was born I was forgotten by my 'aunt and uncle'. Then I came here. You don't really need to know much more than that."

Sirius just sat there amazed. Finally he said, "I can't believe that happened to you. That must have been hard." Sirius figured that she hadn't told everything, but decided that he would find that rest out later. He looked up and saw that she was reading again. He didn't want to disturb her so he laid down on the couch to read, but he fell asleep.

_Please Review. I would love your feed back._


	5. Checkpoints

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything! I just love writing about JK Rowling's world._

Last Chapter

_Sirius just sat there amazed. Finally he said, "I can't believe that happened to you. That must have been hard." Sirius figured that she hadn't told everything, but decided that he would find that rest out later. He looked up and saw that she was reading again. He didn't want to disturb her so he laid down on the couch to read, but he fell asleep._

The next morning Sirius was awoken with a splash of cold water and a thunderous sound. He just smiled. "James you are going to have to do better than that to make me mad." Then Sirius stopped, he didn't remember walking up the stairs last night.

Remus was standing next to him. "Did you help me up here last night?" It was so quite that Sirius almost didn't hear it.

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing. We need to talk to Jen then." Sirius then turned to walk into the bathroom.

James came over to Remus. "You look pale. Do you feel alright? We could take you to the hospital wing before we go to breakfast."

"No James, it is ok. I am just a little tired; I was up until late … finishing my homework." James didn't look convinced but he walked away anyways. Remus started to get nervous. What if they knew about him?

On the way down to breakfast James asked Sirius, "Have you noticed that Remus has been really pale lately?"

"Yeah but if he doesn't want to tell us what is wrong then we can't do anything to help him. Look just in time for the mail." The four of them walked in and sat down. Jen started to walk by but Sirius called out, "Jen sit with us. There is no reason for you to sit by yourself."

James look was priceless. He was amazed that Sirius had changed his attitude so quickly. Jen sat down right next to Peter, while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter started putting food in their plates. James was the first to realize that Jen wasn't eating. "Jen why aren't you getting any food, if you don't get it now there will be none left."

"I am not hungry," Jen replied quietly, "I think I will have only water for now."

"You weren't hungry yesterday and now you aren't hungry. Are you sick? We could take both you and Remus to the hospital wing."

"NO," Remus and Jen said in unison. "Don't worry I am fine. I just never eat breakfast," Jen continued. "I don't even normally come down to breakfast but Peter asked me to this morning." Peter blushed at this comment.

"Jen, why are you sitting with these losers? You would be welcome with open arms at the Slytherin table." Malfoy had walked over sometime during their conversation.

"Thanks Lucius, but I will have to make some friends in my own house and if you look at the rest of the people these are the best, with some wizarding background." Jen look at Sirius hoping that he wasn't mad at the comment, but she realized the Sirius was looked at Malfoy and not her.

"Well you are right about that, out of all the people in your house these are the best. When you need real friends you know where to find them," he said as he walked away.

"Well thanks but I happen to be sitting with them now," Jen said under breath, but all four of the guys heard that and they started laughing.

"Jen, why did you lie to Malfoy?" James asked with his eyes sparkling.

"What do you mean? I didn't lie, he just inferred that everyone had wizarding background, and I wasn't about to tell him differently," Jen said with eyes sparkling.

James looked over to Peter and said, "You should be glad Malfoy inferred what he did with Jen's comment because now people won't think you are muggleborn. It will help in the long run. Sirius you haven't said anything in a while, what are you thinking about?"

Sirius turned to Jen. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right? Well I am glad that it is you and not me. I don't think I would have enough patients to deal with pretending to be Malfoy's friend." That made Jen smile, but Sirius realized it was not the smile he has seen so many times before, but it was a real smile. That is when Sirius understood that Jen was different then everyone else. He also thought about the smile that has seen before. It looked so real when he first saw it but now that he has seen this smile he couldn't believe that had thought the other was a smile at all. Her true smile made her look at least twice as beautiful then she had looked before. Sirius was taken out of his thought by something hitting the back of his head.

Sirius looked around and realized that everyone was standing up and getting ready for their classes. Sirius quickly got up and came up to walk by James.

"Hey James, thanks for the hit I need that. What did I miss while I was off?" James was trying to hide his laughter but was doing a miserable job.

"Well we first explained to Peter why it is 'bad' to be muggleborn and then we realized that you were off by yourself, we talked about you."

"Oh that is great," Sirius said but he seemed to be a little distracted again.

"Sirius, hello, what are you thinking about that has you so distracted that you aren't even being conceited? Did you hear me when I said we were talking about you?"

"Yeah I heard that part James. I noticed Jen's smile during breakfast today which was what I was thinking about before, but now I have noticed no one sees her. She can go almost anywhere with out being seen." Sirius's eyes sparkled dangerously. "She could help us with setting up pranks, and if Remus was telling the truth about the train trip she could help us think of ideas."

James didn't have a chance to respond because they has just walked into the classroom and sat down when the bell rang.

Professor Flitwick stood up in the middle of the class though most people in the back couldn't see him. He was so short he couldn't even see over his own desk. "Today I will introduce you to charms and you will hopefully learn your first charm, levitation. "They took notes the first half of the lesson and then got out the wands to practice the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa_. Lily was the first person to get the feather to float for a few seconds. She slowly put it down. Professor Flitwick was so please he had her do it for the whole class.

Sirius watched as Jen just sat there until the bell rang. He noticed she didn't even try the spell once. As they were walking out Sirius looked over at Jen. "Why didn't you even try the spell at all? You just sat there."

"I can already do that spell, but Lily was happy about being the first and only one to get it. I couldn't ruin her fun. _Wingardium Leviosa_." The books that Peter had been carrying were now floating in front of the group.

"Very good, whoever did that. The heavier the object the harder it is, but whoever did that seems to be able to do the spell just fine." The five turned around to see Professor Flitwick standing behind them. "Now hurry up, lunch is about to start.

"Wow I don't think I could do a feather, let alone a few books." Peter's face fell just thinking about how he couldn't do anything the other first years could do.

"Peter, it just takes practice. Magic is hard to control, but once you have it everything gets easier." Jen always found a way to cheer Peter up.

They all sat down to lunch. Jen grabbed a fourth of a sandwich and put it on her plate. Everyone just turned to stare at her.

"Why are you only putting a fourth of a sandwich on your plate?" James finally said because it didn't seem that anyone else was going to say something.

"I am not very hungry, but I know that if I don't eat anything then I would get yelled at." Jen looked around and met every one's eyes. Every one of the guys quickly put their head down except Remus.

"No it isn't just today, you never eat breakfast. You only eat a fourth a sandwich for lunch and a half for dinner." Remus seemed to be afraid of what Jen would say to him, though he had never heard her get mad before.

Jen just smiled. "Wow, Remus, I give you props. I knew you could see me when no one else cared too, but I never thought you would pay that much attention." Remus looked relieved; she wasn't going to get mad at him. "Lets just say that before I came here I wasn't even given the luxury of being able to eat a whole lot of food and my body is used to it, so if I were to eat much more I would probably be sick."

"I am sorry I didn't know that your 'aunt and uncle' were poor. I shouldn't have said anything at all. It is none of my business any ways." Remus seemed to be surprised that Jen had even told them that.

"No my family wasn't poor it was just that…no, please don't ask. I do alright at home. I don't want you guys to worry about me."

"Sometime you will have to tell us," James said somberly, "We only want to help you and we can't if you don't explain what happened before Hogwarts."

"Tonight, I will tell you tonight if you really want to know, just not now. Also if I tell you, you have to promise that you will listen to the whole story and not tell anyone else. You also have to promise not to do anything stupid after I tell you."

"We promise. We also want to know how no one seems to be able to see you, but we can use it to our advantage. We would like you to help us do some pranks and since we already know about the train ride, we also know that you know more spells that we do. Would you be willing to help us?"

"Yeah, I would love to help. We can brainstorm ideas tonight because then I can just get a book and learn spells specifically for the idea."

Everyone was reluctant to leave lunch. It wasn't until Remus got up that everyone else decided it was time to get to class. "Defense Against the Dart Arts is next." Sirius looked like he couldn't wait for the lesson to begin.

A crash rang through the room. Everyone turned around quickly just in time to see a huge animal charge at them. It looked like a bear with huge fangs and a tail that looked like could have been dangerous then it's fang.

This animal was charging straight at Lily. Jen looked around; the teacher wasn't there so she said a quick couple of words and the animal stopped immediately. Jen quickly walked over to it and put a hand on its head.

At that all the girls screamed. The animal didn't even move. Jen took her hand off the animal and walked over to the table where she had placed her books. The animal followed her and laid down at her feet.

Peter leaned over. "What kind of animal is that?"

"It is called a calamadre. It is found most often in a forest or wooded area. It will be very dangerous…"

"Unless you know the spell to calm them down and then it will follow you around like a puppy. Every good…" "Jen Stone" "Well very good Miss Stone, you are very informed about the calamadre and even more to my surprise is that you know the spell to calm them down. That is at least a third year level, but most third years would be too scared of the thing to say the spell right. I give 10 points to Gryffindor," said Professor Harken.

Professor Harken walked down to the front of the room. "Why don't we start the class now?"

"Wait Professor what about the calamadre? You aren't going to just leave it out are you? It could attack someone," one of the girls cried.

"The calamadre will not hurt anyone now. I wouldn't even be able to put it back in the cage; it will stay with Miss Stone, at least for a little while. Now enough on the subject, it is a little too advanced for you guys. Now we will begin class with an introduction…"

The rest of the class was just taking notes, but Professor Harken said that they would do something fun for the next class. Everyone walked out except Jen. She walked up to his desk. "I can't just bring the calamadre with me to my classes; it will scare everyone."

"Yea, I know but there isn't anything I can do about it. Well right now it looks like a dog so you don't have to worry too much. I will talk to Dumbledore about it at dinner. Will you need a note to your next class?"

"No, I have a free period. Well if you are going to be following me around for awhile I think you should have a name, how about Cammy?" Jen turned to look at the calamadre for impute which made Professor Harken laugh.

"Well Cammy why don't we go and try to find our other friends." Jen walked out and shut the door behind her.

Professor Harken didn't tell Jen that few people actually have the power to get the spell to work. He was a little nervous that a first year would have enough without even thinking about it when he had to use all his might just to get the thing to back off. He didn't even have enough power to get the calamadre to follow him around.

Jen found James and Sirius playing chess in the common room. "Where's Remus…and what is that, I have never seen anything like that before?"

"Remus is in the library doing homework. How do you not know wizards chess? Oh wait never mind I forgot that even if you are a pureblood you weren't raise as one. It is the same as muggle chess other than the pieces talk and move by themselves, and when you move to take a piece your piece breaks your opponent's piece."

"I see that you still have the calamadre with you," said Peter. He couldn't quite keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Yeah, I can't really do anything about it so I named it Cammy. I thought since he was going to be with me for awhile then he deserved to have a name. Professor Harken said that he couldn't do anything about it."

After watching Sirius beat James about twenty times, Jen decided that she wanted to try. First she went against James. It took her a few minutes to get the hang of it but as soon as she got it she had won against James. Next she played Sirius. That game took quite a bit longer. It looked as if Jen was going to lose; she didn't have nearly as many pieces as Sirius did.

I was Jen's turn; she seemed to be thinking of a good move. Jen glanced at the clock and said, "Dinner is about to start. Why don't we just say you won, Sirius?" Sirius's smug look told Jen his answer right away.

The great hall was where the five of them meet up. Professor McGonagall walked up to them near the end of dinner. "The head master would like to see you, Remus, Jen, and Cammy right after dinner." With the word 'Cammy' she looked down at the calamadre, lying on the floor.

"Well I am done are you, Remus?"

"You can't possible be done you only ate half of a sandwich. Oh now I remember that conversation this morning." Peter seemed to be a little slow but at least he got to the checkpoints sometime, Jen decided.

"Yeah, why don't we go now and when we get back to the common room you can tell us everything." They both got up and left the table; Cammy following close behind.

Dumbledore met them right outside the doors and walked them to his office. The office was what both Remus and Jen expected, lots of books and neat little gadgets.

"Well Jen I hope you know why you are here. Cammy, come here." With that Cammy started to growl. Jen put her hand on Cammy's head and he became instantly quite. "Well I guess I can't do anything to help with Cammy, but I would like to talk to you about how much you know about Defense against the Dark Arts. Can I see your book bag?

Jen handed it over. Professor Dumbledore took everything out until he got to the advanced counter course book. He raised it up and gave a look over to Jen, with his eyes sparkling. "Well I saw it in the book store in Diagon Alley and I couldn't pass it up so I bought it."

"Can you actually understand this book?" Jen shook her head yes. "Well then that's all I need to know. I am going to try to change your schedule so you can have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the third years. That would mean you would have Potions with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs."

"What happens after my fifth year? I would have already taken my N.E.W.T.S."

"I thought of that too. We would take a private course together. You would learn from me in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Jen didn't seem to want to move classes. "Well we will have you switched next week at the latest. I will give you the other books that you will miss

from the second year." His voice said that the discussion was over. "If you would please go, I need to talk to Remus."

Jen walked out and after about five minutes Remus walked out. They said nothing to each other on the way back to the common room. James, Sirius, and Peter look up and waved them over when they saw them walk through the portrait hole.

"What was that about?" Peter asked. "Well Jen is moving to a new Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I am allowed to visit my mother tomorrow. My dad talked to Dumbledore and I will be going to see my mother once a month," Remus replied before Jen could say anything. "Who is black?" Remus asked gesturing to the chess board, "Because whoever it is, is in the position of checkmate."

Sirius looked stunned. He looked over the Jen who just shrugged her shoulders. "You knew I know you did. Why did you just suggest that we should go to dinner saying that I won when you could have won in that move?"

Jen didn't say anything. James said, "You don't seemed to happy about switching classes."

"Would you like to be moved to the third year class? If you want you can take my place." Jen's voice didn't sound mean but she knew that it was implied. James just looked at her and said, "No thank you. I happen to like the first year level of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Sirius looked to James. "Well if James is done babbling like an idiot maybe we could hear more about Jen." Everyone seemed to be anxious to hear about Jen's story so everyone quieted down. Jen looked around from her spot of the floor.

"I need to know what you want to know first. There is a lot to tell and I need to know where to start." Everyone knew Jen didn't really want to explain.

"Well start with why you never eat anything and never sleep." Sirius was the first to say something. Everyone seemed to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ok actually lets start with before Adam was born. When I moved in, my aunt and uncle decided that six years old was old enough to have chores, but really they meant that I was old enough to do all the cleaning. So every morning then and now I make breakfast for my uncle at six o'clock and breakfast for my aunt at seven. They both have to have a hot breakfast so I have to make both separately. Then I clean the kitchen, the floor and everything. Normally then I go outside to weed the garden, or mow the lawn. Well lets just say that I clean every room, everything inside. So I am normally going to bed at about two or three in the morning to get up at five to start all over again."

"Wait you clean everything in every room everyday. How could they be able to tell? You can't possibly tell if it had been clean the day before or two days before." Sirius looked appalled that she had to do all that/

"Well what would I do, I have to make it look as if I am cleaning; they check up on my every so often.

"You said lets start with before Adam was born. What changed when Adam was born," Remus always seemed to remember exactly what Jen said.

"When Adam was born everything got more…complicated. For, I would say a month my aunt and Uncle thought Adam was the cutest thing."

"Are you saying that after a month they dumped Adam on you?" James's look was one of disgust and sympathy.

"Yeah Adam became my responsibility along with my other chores. I forgot to tell you even though I cooked the food I was only allowed one sandwich a day. So while Adam drank from his bottle I got the whole sandwich. As soon as he started eating hard food my sandwich was split between us. He got everything until he was full and I got what was left over, if there was any at all."

"A growing boy eats a lot. Look at Sirius." Sirius hit James in the head for the comment on how much Sirius ate.

"Yeah I know but I only have one sandwich to give him a day. I couldn't give him anymore. I knew that I also needed food so once a week I took a fourth of a sandwich, just enough to keep me alive for the next week, but don't worry too much, I got as much water as I wanted. It was just last year when my aunt decided that we both needed a sandwich a day."

"So let my guess he ate what he wanted from both and you got what was left over. I have a question. Why did you want to live?" Peter had asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer too.

"Yeah but by this time Adam realized what I was doing and didn't eat nearly as much. As to why I wanted to live, Adam had started to look at me as if I was a mother to him. I was the only person who loved him. I couldn't just leave him; I was better then no one."

"What happened when you left this year?"

"Well I would guess they have a full time babysitting. I know that since I left his parents don't want him to like me, but I still write him letters everyday. Even though he is four I have taught him to read and he understands so much he amazes even me. I know that when I do go home that they won't care that I moved out, they will be able to go out more often because they don't have to pay me."

"So are you saying that you have gotten used to about 2 hours of sleep and only a sandwich, even if it is unhealthy for you? I can't watch you slowly drift to nothing," Remus said sternly. Jen knew that she would have to change something.

"Let's see, what if I slowly start to eat more because as of right now if I eat anymore I will be sick, but before I go back I will have to go back down to almost nothing because I would not last at my aunt's and uncle's house." Jen was trying to reason with Remus. She knew that everyone else would back down to her.

"I guess it is alright if that is the best I am going to get. I don't know how much I will like it when you start to eat nothing again. You aren't going to change your sleeping habits?" Remus wasn't fooled by Jen only stating one change.

"I will not change that because I would not be able to. If you think that I get up to an alarm clock then you are wrong. I have been getting about two hours since I can remember. My brain and body have learned to function on two hours of sleep and since my body wakes me up I can't really sleep any longer.

James and Sirius, if they had been standing up, they would have taken a step back. They realization what was going to happen. Both Remus and Jen would not back down which means butting heads.

"Wait Remus I remember you saying something about Jen being able to lift something that weighs twice as much as her. What is that about?" James seemed to be trying to chance the direction of the conversation.

"Remus is referring to the night Sirius came back late." Sirius look up, he had wanted to know more about what happened that night. "Both fell asleep and ended up in their beds the next morning."

"Yeah but what she is not telling is that she carried us up to bed after we fell asleep in the common room."

"How can you be so sure, Remus." It could have been a spell. She seemed to know a lot." Jen gave Peter a small smile, to show Peter that she appreciated him sticking up for her.

"She did carry us up and she just told us." Remus looked determined.

"Wait, Remus she didn't say anything." Peter didn't quite understand but from the look on James face Jen was sure he understood the logic behind the remark.

"Yeah but by her not saying anything, it means that she carried us up by herself. She just doesn't want the recognition for it."

"Fine, I did carry you guys up. I didn't want you to wake up in the common room. I also didn't want you to wake up floating down the hallway so I opted to carry you. I am sure that Sirius woke up be he just doesn't remember."

Everyone looked at Sirius; he just shook his head. He didn't want to say anything just yet. He had taken in so much he just wanted to think about it all. It was a half an hour before anyone said anything and that was only to say good night.

Finally everyone had left but Sirius. Sirius hadn't really loved since he heard everything that Jen had said. "Sirius, are you alright?" Jen looked concerned.

"Yeah, but that was a lot to take in at once. I understand now why you didn't really want to tell us. I have another question to ask you. Why is it that you always wear jeans and a long sleeve shirt even while you are sleeping? Yes I do know that you sleep in jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Well my aunt and uncle only bought me one pair of jeans and one long sleeve shirt a year. Right now I can fit into two pairs of jeans and three of my long sleeve shirts. They had to buy me at least some clothes or I would not be allowed to stay with them."

"You mean to tell me your guardians called buying you a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt a year buying you clothes."

"Well the long sleeve shirt 'keeps me warm in the winter' and since I only sleep for two hours why would I need pajamas. I don't get a choice; I gladly take what I am giving."

"I am glad for the parents I have because at least they gave me everything I needed and a lot of what I wanted. They might not love me but at least they didn't treat me like dirt. I am so sorry you have to live with that."

"No I have come to terms with it. No one wants me so I become invisible. Only people that see me, really want to. For awhile Remus was the only person. You should probably go to bed; it is like one o'clock but if you ever want to talk I am here."

Sirius got up and started up the stairs. He turned around and Jen looked up at him. "There is an empty bed in our dormitory if you ever want to sleep in a bed instead of on the couch." With that he left and Jen was left with only her own thoughts.

Jen went up to the boy's dormitory at about two o'clock and curled up on the extra bed. Nothing ever felt so nice. Yeah she had a bed in the girl's dorm but it was nothing like being surrounded by friends or at least Jen hoped they were friends.

As Jen walked in she hadn't realized that Sirius was still awake. After she had fallen asleep he go up and pulled the blankets out from under her and tucked her in. Sirius walked back to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
